


Wrong Picture

by Nadejdaro



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Sandalphon is sad and I can't blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: Lucio is not Lucifer, and Sandalphon can see that.Except sometimes he can't.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucio & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Wrong Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Icha for introducing me to these gay sad angels, they absolutely destroyed me. The coffee question wasn't for comedic material.

Sandalphon is perfectly aware that Lucio is not Lucifer.

For every similarity there are a hundred differences. Where Lucifer was soft, Lucio is wild. Where Lucifer was kind, Lucio is teasing. Where Lucifer brought peace and quiet, Lucio is energy waiting to spill over around. Lucifer liked his coffee black, and Lucio likes it with milk and sugar. One was the best thing the world had ever seen, and the other a constant annoyance.

It's like looking at a picture drawn by someone who has only seen Lucifer but never actually talked to him.

So yes, Sandalphon can clearly see that they are two different people.

But sometimes. Sometimes, when everything is loud, yet Lucio is quiet. When Lucio thinks no one is looking, when the actor knows the focus is on the other side of the stage, something changes. Something changes and Sandalphon almost can't tell the difference.

It feels cruel.

What about it is cruel? Is the world cruel, for the fact that there is someone out there who shares the face of his beloved? Is Lucio cruel, because he looks and sometimes acts like Lucifer, but is not Lucifer, and will never be Lucifer? Is Sandalphon the cruel one, for seeing someone else where a real person stands?

Regardless of the answer, the feeling persists.

Moments like these Sandalphon busies himself as much as he can to take his mind off the matter, to forget, to shove it all in a corner of his mind and pretend that it doesn't hurt when Lucio tries to befriend him.

Because, Sandalphon thinks, if the situation were different, he would have accepted it. He would have been friends with Lucio, would have laughed at his antics and teased him right back. He would have pretended to be angry when he actually enjoyed his presence, even if he was annoying at times. He would have seen him as he is.

But he can't, because every time he sees Lucio he sees Lucifer, except everything is wrong and the illusion breaks before it can even properly form.

Lucio is not Lucifer, that is the cruel truth.

What's even more cruel is that Sandalphon sometimes wishes it weren't.


End file.
